


Rescues

by reapertownusa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapertownusa/pseuds/reapertownusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While heading back through Rock Ridge, Colorado Dean runs into one of their former interviewees who is looking to place some of his reptiles with new homes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescues

**Author's Note:**

> Written for E/O Drabble Challenge. Word of the Week: Shoulder. AU post 'Yellow Fever'.

Sam walked into the motel room and startled. A snake was restricting around Dean's shoulders. Panic quickly melted to bewilderment. Dean was smiling. Not a snarky smirk, but a full out beam. The serpent had his brother under a spell.

"Dean...?"

"Remember Donny?"

He remembered the last time they'd seen Donny Dean had looked ready to piss his pants. But at the time, Dean had looked the same way at donuts.

"He needed a home." Dean's eyes were questioning. "Don't know what I was thinking."

Sam knew. Dean had to save everyone and maybe this one could help save Dean.


End file.
